fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 39
Love Stronger than Strength it's self Walking up a hill as the rain came down hard Anna head towards the Warrior Monk temple as she could see they were all in the mess hall as she headed towards the entrance to living quarters as she walked down the hall and walked into her own room as she closed the door behind her and sighed as she looked at the Seal in her hand. "I guess it's better to put this away for another hero" Anna said setting it on a desk as thunder boomed and she heard something. "Anna!" she heard someone yell as it start to get louder. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Anna!" Adam yelled running up the hill towards the temple drenched to the bone with raining coming down hard, "Anna!" "Your majesty, what bring you here" A warrior monk said stepping out of the mess hall. "Where is Annabel?" Adam asked. "I wasn't aware that she returned you may check her room in there" he said pointing to the living quarters as Adam ran into it heading down the hall and followed fresh wet foot prints that lead to a room at the end of the hall. "Anna!" Adam yelled as Anna gasped recognizing the voice as Adam swung her door opened. "What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Why did you leave?" Adam asked looking angry. "It was my choice to leave, I belong here at the temple" Anna said looking at the ground. "I want to know the truth, what made you decided to leave now" Adam said. "I...I can't say" Anna said as Adam approached and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Please tell me" Adam said as Anna looked away as tears came falling from her face. "My heart couldn't take it anymore do you know how much it hurts watching someone you love with someone else and never being able to have their love" Anna cried as Adam touched the side of her face and made her look at him again as she saw something in his eyes, a fiery passion in his eyes directed at her. "Who said that he didn't love you in return? In fact he loves you very much and hates to see you when you cry" Adam said whipping away her tears as he began to lean towards her as Anna closed her eyes as their lips met as Anna wrapped her arm around Adam neck to deepen this kiss, Adam then wrapped his arms around Anna as soon they ended up against the wall as the heat began to get more heated as they both tried to rid themselves of their wet clothing. "Whoa! Hold it!" Adam and Anna heard a monk said as they looked to see him standing in the doors way, "none of that! This is a temple so do that elsewhere!" "He's right we may do something that your father may kill me for" Adam said touching Anna face as she blushed. "Damn right you are!" August said. "August shhh! Your ruining the moment!" Jasper said. "Do you mind!" Adam growled in annoyance. "I love you Adam" Anna said. "I love you too Anna" Adam said kissing her again. "Eh! Did you hear what I just said!" "I can't kiss her?" Adam said. "No because it will turn into something more in a few minutes, go do that at the castle" the monk said leaving. "He is right I want you to come back with me, come back with me to the castle" Adam said. "Okay" Anna said s Adam kissed her again as he took her hand as they headed back. A few months later "Come on people we only got a few hours to go!" Hobson yelled dressed in his best suite as he ordered people around as movers set up many seats down below the stairs leading to the balcony where Adam was crowned king as white decorations hung all over with white flowers covering the stairs. "Hobson! Will you calm down! You're not the one who would be having pre-marriage jitters" August yelled dressed in a white suite. "Ah the father of the bride is here! Now if that damn best man would be here I could focus on getting this grand wedding ready" Hobson said. "Hey I had to get ready too!" Ben yelled dressed in his best suite like Sabine as they walked in with Page and Kalin both in white dress. "Ah the best man and bridesmaids are here! You ladies go and see to our future queen and help her get ready Ben, Sabine, August see to our king" Hobson said. "Hey what about me!" Ginjer yelled as Hobson looked down and shivered to see the gnome hadn't dressed for the occasion. "You stay out of my site you dirty creature" Hobson said. "Come on Ginjer you count as one of the bridesmaids I guess" Page said. "When will we get to eat! I was promised an all you can eat buffet if I didn't insult anyone!" Ginjer said. "That is after the wedding and that is in a few hours" Ben said. "What! Oh when this is over I will pay all you back tenfold!" Ginjer growled following Kalin and Page up the stairs. "Why did you bring that thing Ben?" August asked as they headed up the stairs and went into the castle. "She would have followed and insulted all the guests if I didn't invite her, so I made her a deal so hopefully she will last and not cause too much of a problem" Ben said. "I still can believe that thing a she" August said. "Neither did I mate" Ben said. "I would love to put a bullet in that thing head" Sabine said as they reached the doors to the royal bedroom as August banged on the door. "Hey you decent!" August yelled. "Yeah you guys can come in" Adam said as Ben and August entered the room to see Adam dressed in a very decorated royal white suite as he was kneeling and putting on a white Bow Wow collar on Xander. "No bad mate" Ben said. "You do us proud boy and choose a fine woman to be your queen" Sabine said. "Thank you, and thank you Ben for being my best man" Adam said. "I did it since Walter would have been your first choice" Ben said. "Yes he would have but you are my best friend so you are my best man" Adam said. "Just remember you little twig she is still my daughter you do anything to hurt her in any way I will personally kill you myself, king or not" August said. "I promise I won't August I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her" Adam said. "Good, you both have my blessing but just be warned" August said. "Hey August you should go check on your daughter you the only one allowed to see her that is male" Sabine said. "I will, I'll see you all at the wedding" August said leaving the room. "So my boy, are you ready for the first moment of your life together with Annabel?" Sabine asked. "I've been ready since I realized how much Anna meant to me, hey Ben you and Page are next" Adam said. "Only if Page catches the bouquet" Ben said. "It may happen" Adam said. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII August approached Anna room as he could hear laughter on the other side as he knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Page asked. "The father of bride" August said. "Come in" Anna said as August walked in and closed the door then looked over to see Anna in a white wedding dress facing the mirror as she turned and smiled at him, "what do you think dad?" "Oh Anna, you look so beautiful oh I wish your mother could be here to see this" August said. "So do I" Anna said as August hugged her. "It feels like yesterday I would walk into your room to find you sleeping in and then I would have to flip your bed over and knock your ass on the ground" August said. "Oh daddy" Anna said hugging her father tighter. "Oh don't make me puke up my breakfast!" Ginjer said as everyone in the room glared at the gnome sitting on the desk. "Don't make me shoot you, it's my wedding day and I will shoot you if your try to spoil it" Anna said. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Your majesty!" Hobson said barring into Adam room. "What is it Hobson?" Adam asked. "All the guest are arriving and taking their seats we got thirty minutes" Hobson said. "I'll go and grab a seat in the front row" Sabine said leaving the room. "Ready mate?" Ben asked. "As I will ever be" Adam said as they headed out of the room. Adam soon stood under a flower covered arch at the top of the stairs looking down at all the invited guests taking seats as Ben stood on his right and Xander sat next to his feet. Adam than saw Hobson running down the aisle as he approached the band. "Now! Now!" Hobson said as here comes the bride began to play as all stood and looked to the entrance as the flower girl skipped down the aisle as Adam saw Anna in her beautiful breathtaking dress with her father escorting her down as Anna smiled up at him and he smiled back as they heard Boulder sobbing as Sabine patted Boulder leg. "There, there Boulder" Sabine said as Anna and August began to make their way up the stairs till they reached the top as Anna kissed her father cheek as she stood under the arch and looked into Adam eyes as their priest cleared his throat as the music stopped and all the guests took their seats. "Ladies and gentlemen we are all gathered here to join King Adam with Lady Annabel in holy matrimony, do you King Adam take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish in sickens or in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" Adam said. "Do you Lady Annabel take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish in sickens and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" "And without any objections and in the power invested me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Adam then brought his lips down onto his new wife as the people below cheered and threw flowers in the air and clapped. "I now present the new queen of Albion!" the priest said as Adam and Anna waved to all their guests below. "Time to throw the bouquet darling" Adam said. "Okay, ready ladies?" Anna said turning around as women gathered below as Anna threw it over her head as it flew down below past the women as all saw Ginjer had caught it as she stared down at the flower in her hands "Hey what does this mean again?" Ginjer asked Sabine. "It mean you're going to get married next" Sabine said. "No thanks!" Ginjer said throwing the flowers as Page caught them and started at them in surprise. "Told you so Ben" Adam said to Ben. "Damn!" Ben muttered under his breath. Later that day all the guest sat at many table in the castle garden as Adam and Anna had their first dance as some of the guests watched and helped themselves to the food given out. "So August how long do you think you will have to wait before grandkids come into the picture?" Sabine said. "A year at the most" August said. "Hey did that idiot invite Reaver again?" Page asked. "Nope, I offered Hobson that I would personally 'deliver' Reave invitation" Logan said holding up the invitation. "Ah phooey! I wanted to insult that pretty boy!" Ginjer said. "So Page, Ben when can we expect the wedding?" Kalin asked. "Don't know have to wait for to goof to purpose first" Page said jabbing her thumb in Ben chest. "Ow, hey it may happen soon" Ben said. "Yeah like in twenty years" Ginjer said. "Hey guys" Adam said approaching as him and Anna took their seat. "Hey there the newlyweds! So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Ben asked. "My father told me there is a country called Samarkand where his ally Garth lived, were going there to spend our honeymoon, were traveling and while we do that maybe come up with trade agreements" Adam said. "It's also an excuse to get out of the castle and to have more adventurers" Anna said. "Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves" Ben said. "Oh we will" Anna said kissing Adam as Xander barked. "Of course we'll bring you boy, what would be an adventure without our faithful mutt" Adam said petting his dog. Later that night Adam carried Anna to the royal bedchambers as she giggled as he pushed opened the door and closed it behind him as he set Anna on the bed as they got lock in a heated kiss and quickly began to try and rid themselves of their clothing. -Lemon Censored sorry people have a problem with these so I had to cut it out- Adam and Anna rest in the bed with the sheets covering them and both panting as Anna rested her head on Adam chest and he had his arm wrapped around her. "So how do you feel darling?" Adam asked. "Good no actually I feel really good" Anna said as Adam looked over to the candle by their bed and blew it out. "Good night Anna" Adam said kissing her. "Night Adam" Anna said as they both fell to sleep in each other's arms. "And so ends the journey of our two heroes but the story is not over yet for Albion, heroes will once again will be needed in a future like yours the age of technology where heroes are nothing but old fables and when the time comes a new hero will rise to defend Albion from a greater threat than the Crawler and his Darkness but for not this is the End of these hero story and now the beginning of another her story."